


paradise for those who fall

by dickaeopolis (dicaeopolis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Improper Use Of Showerheads, Locker Room Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Shower Sex, hints of overstimulation, man oh man that is quite a tag list, the plot is bokuto getting rekt, title is from the sarah bettens song aka the only lesbian sex anthem that matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dickaeopolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“we all love bokuto flipping out over how pretty akaashi is but have you considered uncontrollably thirsty akaashi”, or</p><p>“there’s not enough lesbian fic in this fandom and im starting a one-woman crusade to fix that”, or</p><p>“get fuckin rekt bokuto-san”</p>
            </blockquote>





	paradise for those who fall

**Author's Note:**

> ty to [this kind soul](https://twitter.com/hotdadtrinity) for betaing
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dickaeopolis)/[tumblr](http://dicaeopolis.tumblr.com) for more highly embarrassed sin

 

Bokuto is up against the wall of the club room within thirty seconds of school ending. The minutes are precious until her teammates start arriving for practice, but Bokuto is a creature of impulse and with her forearms pressed against the lockers and her skirt hiked up around her waist and Akaashi’s warmth curving over her back, it’s impossible for her to care.

Akaashi’s left hand has a strong grip on Bokuto’s hips and is restraining their movements, although they’re twitching and bucking back against Akaashi’s crotch. She hasn’t bothered to pull down Bokuto’s underwear, instead stroking her through the thin fabric in a way that has Bokuto trembling with heat. It’s just her index finger, and it’s just a light trail up and down, but Bokuto is gradually coming apart with gasps and helpless noises of pleasure under the maddeningly slow motion.

And then suddenly Akaashi’s left hand slides down into her girlfriend’s underwear, spreading her lips apart and letting the fabric cling to every crevice, and her finger rubs harder and faster and Bokuto chokes out a warning.

“My parents aren’t home today,” Akaashi breathes into her ear, and Bokuto shudders violently. “Come over after practice.”

Bokuto manages a garbled _sure_ and then she’s coming against Akaashi’s hand, and Akaashi turns her around and kisses her hard before letting her go and moving away to start changing into practice gear. Bokuto sags against the wall for half a second before Komi and Konoha come barging in noisy and oblivious.

When they get to Akaashi’s apartment, they’re both still sweaty from practice. They drop their bags in the foyer and kick off their sneakers, not bothering with house slippers. Akaashi herds Bokuto into the bathroom, tells her to use the shampoo that’s already in there. Bokuto is halfway through washing her hair when the bathroom door opens again, and Akaashi pulls the shower curtain open and steps in.

Neither of them has ever been shy about their bodies, but the difference between them has always fascinated Bokuto. Akaashi is lean, all angles and small hips and smooth skin pale as moonlight with the spray from the showerhead running down it in rivulets. Bokuto is only an inch or so taller, but she’s thick with muscle, and her skin is tanned darker. She holds up an arm next to Akaashi’s to compare them in the late-afternoon light seeping through the bathroom window.

Akaashi catches her wrist. Bokuto glances up in surprise, and then anticipation curls in her gut. Akaashi’s eyes are hooded and intense in the way that makes Bokuto’s heartbeat stutter whether the two of them are in furious motion on the court or standing stock-still and inches apart in a dim bathroom as the hissing water streams down their skin.

Akaashi reaches for the soap, and then she bends to grasp Bokuto’s upper thigh in her hands, to slide down past her knee and around her calf to her ankle, until Akaashi is kneeling in front of her and starting to rub up the other leg. Her tongue darts out to lick water droplets from her upper lip, and suddenly Bokuto is very aware of exactly where Akaashi’s tongue is in relation to her own body. Her legs twitch open a bit, and yeah, Akaashi definitely knows where Bokuto’s thoughts are running. She still doesn’t touch her, though, only stares up at a fidgeting Bokuto through her dark, wet hair as her fingers play lazily over the sensitive dip at the top of her inner thigh.

Akaashi’s hands continue upwards, and Akaashi, unfolding herself from the floor, follows. Bokuto’s involuntary giggle when Akaashi’s fingers trail up her sides turns into a gasp when deft hands cup her breasts, delicately trailing across the sensitive undersides and circling around her nipples. Bokuto basks in the attention, Akaashi’s firm but gentle fingers washing away the sweat and stress of practice, Akaashi’s dark eyes fixed on her minute reactions, Akaashi’s breathing audible even over the shower. Then she laughs softly again.

“Nobody’s washed me since I was a little kid,” she says to Akaashi’s raised eyebrow.

“You’re still childish enough,” Akaashi mutters. There’s no bite behind the words, though; her focus is elsewhere. Namely, on the way Bokuto’s back muscles move under her hands.

“You like touching my body, huh?”

“Clearly.” Akaashi’s voice is dry as she unhooks the showerhead from its holder and begins rinsing the soap from her girlfriend’s skin.

“S’okay,” Bokuto tells her, stretching her arms above her head and enjoying the sensation. “I like it too.”

Something mischievous flashes through Akaashi’s eyes. “Good.”

There’s no mistaking the wicked tone of her voice, and the atmosphere shifts almost imperceptibly from playful to something a bit more dangerous.

“A-Akaashi?” Her breath hitches embarrassingly on the first syllable.

Akaashi takes a step towards her. Nervously, Bokuto takes one back, then feels the wall against her back.

The showerhead is still in Akaashi’s hand, and it’s only when the direction of the spray changes that Bokuto realizes what’s coming. In the same instant, Akaashi lunges forward and pins Bokuto’s wrist to the side of the shower with her free hand. The rest of Bokuto is caught just as tightly in the close cage of Akaashi’s limbs and piercing stare.

“Bokuto-san, please stay still,” Akaashi requests, and, of course, a delighted shiver runs down Bokuto’s body at the words.

The showerhead is moving downwards, and then spraying directly against her. It’s half-ticklish and half-hot as hell, with the latter quickly winning out against the former. Bokuto squirms as much as she can, but she’s pressed flush against the wall under Akaashi’s grip. Her girlfriend releases her wrist and slides underneath her left thigh instead, lifting it up to spread her wider open and move the showerhead closer. Bokuto jolts forward at the sensation and lets out a shaky swear.

 _Fuck_ , she isn’t going to last long. Not with Akaashi’s teeth nibbling gently along her collarbone and up the side of her neck like that. Akaashi releases her thigh and slides her now-free hand between Bokuto’s legs. Bokuto whimpers and sinks back against the wall of the shower, shamelessly bucking her hips against Akaashi's touch. Akaashi is still staring at her like she’s something to eat, and it’s unbearably hot.

Akaashi’s tongue darts out and swipes across her lips, and it’s too much for Bokuto, it’s just too much.

“Feels - _weird_ , Akaashi, don’t _stop_ , I’m close, shit-”

Her orgasm is shivery and bumpy, and the noise she makes is almost surprised. Akaashi keeps the showerhead between her legs until she’s finally quiet, and then reaches up to hook it back into its holder. Her other hand is still massaging Bokuto soft and slow, bringing her down.

Bokuto’s hands find their way to Akaashi’s waist, and she kisses her girlfriend with mumbled adoration tumbling out when their lips separate. Akaashi doesn’t say anything back, but she presses her forehead against Bokuto’s shoulder, and Bokuto knows.

She turns off the shower and dries herself off, then tosses the towel at Akaashi. Shamelessly naked, she pads back into the bedroom and opens a drawer of Akaashi’s dresser, searching for clothing that would fit her.

A pair of hands wrap around her wrists and trap them by her sides, and she startles in surprise at the sudden presence behind her.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Akaashi murmurs against her neck.

Bokuto laughs, surprised and breathless, as Akaashi pushes her back onto the bed and settles down between her legs. “I’m just that hot, huh?”

“Yes,” Akaashi agrees, with a raw note in her voice that says she’s telling the truth, and Bokuto doesn’t know what to do with that. Luckily, the dilemma doesn’t last very long, because Akaashi leans forward over her and interrupts her thoughts with kisses that make her head swim with giddy desire. Then Akaashi’s mouth is wandering along her jawline and up to her ear, and Bokuto is starting to get vocal again, soft whimpers coaxed from her mouth.

“I’m not planning on making this easy for you,” Akaashi whispers against a particularly sensitive spot, and Bokuto outright moans at that, tipping her head to the opposite side to give her access to her neck. Akaashi takes full advantage of it, sucking a line of dark red marks into Bokuto’s skin. Her right hand rubs light circles into the sensitive patch of skin just inside Bokuto’s hipbone, and then, feather-light, trails lower.

Akaashi’s fingers part her lips and flutter against the wetness there, and Bokuto squirms.

Akaashi starts caressing her up and down again, and she’s taking her time about it. Bokuto quivers under the long, languid strokes, trembling more and more violently the slower her fingers move.

“Akaashi-”

“Yes?” Akaashi says against her neck, and the puff of air sends goosebumps racing down Bokuto’s skin.

“ _Shit_ \- hurry up, please?”

Akaashi considers, and then Bokuto can feel her smile. “No,” she says, and her index finger moves upwards to rub regular, unhurried circles over Bokuto’s clit.

That does it.

“ _Ah-_ ”

Her first orgasm washes over her gently, with three soft shudders, then grows more desperate as Akaashi’s lazy pace doesn’t relent. Before long, she’s whimpering and rolling her hips against her hand, but to no avail; Akaashi’s fingertips stay light, keeping her shuddering and bucking and rapidly getting louder.

“Ah - _please_ , Akaashi-”

Akaashi pulls back and then there’s only one finger left and Bokuto could cry with frustration. She pleads with her eyes fixed on Akaashi’s dark, unwavering gaze, and Akaashi dips her finger lower. Bokuto groans, grips fistfuls of the sheets under her, and Akaashi flashes a rare smile down at her girlfriend. “Sensitive?”

Bokuto whines in response, and then the finger is inside her, sliding in and out soft and langorous. In contrast to the relaxed pace, Bokuto is fidgeting and restless underneath Akaashi, occasionally making a soft noise of pleasure as the oversensitivity fades into arousal again.

Akaashi adds another finger and crooks them upwards, and Bokuto half-gasps, half-sobs. She tips her head back as Akaashi presses against her sweet spot, still teasing, and makes no attempt to stifle her shameless moan - for all Akaashi complains, Bokuto knows she likes it when she’s loud.

Akaashi shifts in her position straddling Bokuto's thigh, and Bokuto is brought slightly back towards reality by the sudden wetness against her leg.

"You're-"

Akaashi curls her fingers again, and Bokuto cuts herself off with a gasp, but she doesn't miss the tight look on Akaashi's face. Summoning all the control she has left, she presses her thigh up against Akaashi, who grinds down on it involuntarily.

Bokuto allows herself a satisfied, if breathless, smile. "Cause of me, huh?"

Akaashi’s mouth thins, and as an answer, she’s finally, _finally_ fingerfucking her faster and harder, drawing out choked curses and wordless whimpers from Bokuto’s throat. Akaashi’s other hand finds its way down to her clit again, and Bokuto’s noises crumble into incoherency.

“ _Close-_ ” she manages, and Akaashi only speeds up. Bokuto blindly fumbles at Akaashi’s thighs, gripped tight around her own, and grasps onto them for anchor as the familiar warmth curls inside her.

Akaashi's fingers hit something inside her, and Bokuto's mouth opens to pour out a stream of jumbled gasps and moans and curses and Akaashi's name. After coming twice already, it's all the more intense when she's finally gone, and her vision blurs as Akaashi pushes her over the edge.

She comes on Akaashi’s fingers, crying out and shuddering as heat pulses through her body. Through the haze, she notices her girlfriend grinding down hard against her thigh, lips parting slightly as the only sign of her own orgasm.

Akaashi slows down, breathing audibly, and then stops, gently pulls her fingers out, and offers them to Bokuto, who is practically melting into the sheets. Bokuto sucks them clean and then sprawls back, feeling warm and full and entirely sated.

“Come here,” she instructs her girlfriend. Akaashi rests her head on Bokuto’s stomach, and Bokuto winds her fingers through her silky dark hair, humming in contentment.

But it only lasts a few moments before Akaashi breaks away to slide off the bed and kneel down next to it. After a moment of searching underneath, she climbs back up and settles down between Bokuto’s legs, holding a familiar shoebox.

“Hey now,” Bokuto protests from the pillows, “I’ve already come three times, I can’t-”

“Can’t you?” Akaashi asks idly, fiddling through the box.

Bokuto blinks and thinks to herself _this is how I die, fucked into insensibility by a girl with a sadistic streak and magic fingers_ , and then Akaashi is pushing something into her that’s humming a slow vibration against her sweet spot and her hips are jerking forward against nothing and her last coherent thought is that this might not be the worst way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
